Many different floor types are cleaned with mops and more particularly dust mops. For example, dust mops are generally used on vinyl floors, wood floors, concrete and stone floors, tile floors, and the like. Dust mops are used in many businesses, homes, schools, governmental buildings and the like. However, the exact type of dust mop and size of dust mop generally depends upon the size of the area to be cleaned.
One type of conventional dust mop features a mop head comprising a large number of braided strands extending from the mop head. These strands capture dust, dirt, and most fine debris. However, such mop heads are relatively expensive. Due to the expense, these types of mop heads are generally not considered to be disposable. Further, it is quite costly to clean and maintain the mop head of this type of dust mop.
Relatively recently, disposable dust mops have been found to be a lower cost alternative to the conventional braided strand dust mop. Generally, these types of dust mops have an elongated mop head that is adapted to receive a disposable sheet of material. The sheet of material generally is attached to the mop head by hook and loop fasteners or by pushing portions of the material into an aperture having elastic fingers extending into the aperture. Once the sheet of material is attached to the mop head, the mop is passed along the floor to gather dust, dirt, and other fine debris similar to the conventional braided strand dust mop. Once mopping is complete, the sheet of material can be removed from the mop head and disposed of.
Both of these types of dust mops are particularly suited for removing dust and other similar small debris from these surfaces. However, larger debris, such as candy wrappers, sheets of paper, soda containers, and the like, is generally not removed very efficiently with a dust mop. Although larger debris can be pushed by the mop from its initial location, this larger debris can tend to ride over the top of the dust mop or work its way past the edge of the dust mop. Accordingly, mop operators must manually pick-up each item of the larger debris upon this occurrence or allow the larger debris to remain on the floor. Additionally, once this larger debris is manually picked-up, the operator of the mop must either store the debris while continuing to mop or stop mopping to dispose of the debris.